


A Hero's Use

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: November Batch 2020 [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: What use is a hero if they can't pleasure the ones they help? Link finds out the hard way.
Series: November Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087091
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A Hero's Use

**Author's Note:**

> For Commissioner8008.

It had been a good hundred years since Link had set foot in Hyrule, having spent all of that time resting away the damage he had accumulated in the fight to save the Kingdom. Now that he was up and about again, he was happy to just run around and get his bearings once more.

Yes, he had a lot of duties to attend to. Gathering supplies to siege the former Hyrule Castle and save his Princess, but he had plenty of time to do so. It didn’t really matter that she was telepathically bothering him every now and then, he needed to get nice and strong!

During one of his long and arguably pointless walks, the blonde Hero noticed a merchant resting at the side of the road, with a couple of Bokoblins watching over him with malicious intent in their simplistic eyes.

Before they had the chance to strike at their unassuming target, the recently-awoken Hero jumped into action and struck them all down with a single swing of one of his many weapons, grinning once they all dissolved into mere specks of what they had once been. They’d come back when the Blood Moon rose once more, but that was not a concern at the moment.

The blonde hero looked to the merchant still resting away on the ground, putting away his weapons before kneeling down and carefully prodding him with a finger. He didn’t want to disturb him much more than that, knowing the rage of anybody that was rudely awakened from such a deep sleep. Himself included.

“Hm?” The Merchant blinked a couple of times as he got up from his little spot on the ground, stretching as his not-so-impressive body did its best to stay within the confines of his outfit. “Ah! I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t expect to see another wanderer out here. All those monsters have made it terribly difficult to conduct business, you see!” The man laughed, a little surprised to be awoken by a stranger.

Link nodded, happy to just see him up and about and safe from any danger. Satisfied with this little of a reward, the Hero started walking away, only for the Merchant to carefully grab him by the shoulder and force him to stop. The blonde looked over his shoulder, perplexed by his behavior.

“Hold on now!” The Merchant chimed with a bright grin on his face. “You deserve a reward for what you’ve done. I can smell it in the air, the foul stench of monsters. You saved me from an attack when I was sleeping, did you not?” He exclaimed, and the silent Hero nodded in return. “Aha, I knew it! What a wonderful Hero you are, saving those in need even if they’re not aware of it!”

The Hero bashfully rubbed the back of his head as he watched the Merchant dig into his backpack, pulling out a necklace that looked a little strange. Maybe a bit too strange, considering the artifact hanging by the string seemed to have a pink shade and something pointing down. A symbol he had never seen before…

“Please, Hero! Take and wear this! It is a necklace said to have untold power, according to the legends surrounding it. Somebody like you, who’d risk his own life for that of others, surely needs an item such as this in their possession!” The Merchant handed the necklace over, still brightly grinning like prior. He didn’t want to seem dangerous or malicious, though the way that he was so eager to give him a gift did seem suspect.

Link twirled the strange artifact between his fingers, not really knowing what the thing could be. It didn’t look like anything the Shiekah had made, nor did it look like a relic that Monsters might be attracted to. And, well, what kind of Hero would he be if he didn’t take the gifts of others seriously?

The Hero carefully put on the necklace, feeling his body shivering and his muscles tightening for a brief moment as the artifact rested on his chest. It seemed like the Merchant was telling the truth, making him smile as he almost got ready to turn around…

Only for the thought of turning around, even thoughts of questioning what the artifact really was, to turn into nothing more than pink smoke that gradually started to leak out from the holes in his ears. He could feel his body growing loose, though it was probably more accurate to describe it as his form growing slimmer…

The Merchant watched his body slowly but surely convulse in response to the necklace he wore, grinning all the while. “What a wonderful Hero you are, listening to those in need and falling for the simplest trick in the book!” The man laughed, only to suddenly be covered in smoke…

And where he stood, a bodysuited and masked warrior stood instead. A Yiga clan member. “We have not forgotten what part of the grand plan you serve, Hero. If you’ve returned to this world, then our duty is to remove you. What better way than to turn you into a toy that serves our lord?” He prattled on and on, rubbing his hands together with glee.

Link couldn’t really understand what the weird man was saying. He could only understand the nice heat inside him making him feel all giggly and stuff. His thoughts, including those that were supposed to defend him should things get this bad, were all turning into nice bubbles inside his head. And the more they popped, the more he began to change too.

His blue tunic and pants were the first to change, the top part of the outfit turning into little more than a tied top that would’ve emphasized a pair of breasts, though they more just exposed his slim tummy to the world instead. His pants grew tighter and shorter, to the point where he really couldn’t call them practical in any way. Whether it was his hole or his cock, both were outlined so meticulously that you could probably touch them and it’d be like stimulating him directly.

Once the Hero’s outfit had been ruined, then it was time for his body. Every trace of muscle that ever remained in his form smoothed out, causing his arms to grow dainty and weak in comparison. All of that muscle mass gathered down below, making his ass grow and grow. Not with muscle, but with fat that would cause it to be so jiggly and bouncy that it made his member throb in return. And the more it grew, the more it took away from his rod too, leaving him with a small package but a giant trunk that already started bouncing so eagerly…

Link’s thoughts, in fact any part of him that registered as a hero, was quickly turning into nothing more than giggles inside his brain. The idea that he should be swinging a sword? Nonsense! The idea that he had to protect a princess? Boring! Now, the idea of squatting down so his ass met the ground and his cute dick suckin’ lips wrapped a real piece of manhood? That’s the kinda stuff he liked to do, it made his lil’ package squirt out clear liquid through his shorts even!

The necklace he wore stopped glowing as soon as his thoughts agreed with his body, the tip pointing downward turning more phallic as he slowly grabbed it and started licking it, just to satisfy his oral addiction. He wished he could have something to snack on. Something big, smelly and ready to ruin him.

Of course, there was somebody ready for his cravings. Somebody that knew just how much he loved cock. The merchant that turned out to be a member of the Yiga clan was pulling his suit down, allowing his rod to waft its manly scent towards the needy bimboi, whose head quickly turned towards that tasty treat as a trail of drool ran down his cheek.

“That’s more like it. Such a nice look on your face, ready for your treat.” The Yiga clan member laughed as he grabbed ahold of the bimboi ‘Hero’s ass, causing a big pulse of pleasure to pierce through the boy. “Why don’t you turn your ass around and show off the goods? I need to make sure you’re ready for your new life.”

Link nodded rapidly as he felt those manly fingers sink into his plush posterior, quickly turning around once they let go. He even spread them apart for the nice man, exposing the donut-shaped hole between them.

The one that had corrupted him didn’t hesitate. He slammed that shaft straight into the hole, feeling the stretchy fabric covering his cock as the hole tried its best to clamp down on him. “Mmmm! Getting ahold of that necklace was the best thing I ever did, now I’ve got a cock-hungry Hero on my hands, and he’ll make a great offering for our Lord!”

He thrust in and out with wild abandon, smashing his hips into that plush piece of meat while the boy’s brains rattled around inside his head. What little of them were left were being completely knocked senseless, ensuring that he wouldn’t be coming back from this little incident. And honestly, considering that he had been asleep for 100 years at this point…

Link kinda liked the idea of being a cumdump. He didn’t have to think, and he got a lot of cock out of it. Much better than being a hero. He didn’t even remember his duty at this point, preferring to just lean into the thrusts as he felt utterly filled by it all. For a bimboi like him, with a cute and pink masculine symbol hanging around his neck, this was paradise!

Thus, just after the Hero had returned, he fell to his new and more fulfilling purpose. And the Yiga clan gained a new masked buttslut, just for them to abuse…


End file.
